


Der König meiner Fantasien

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ein unsterblicher König sucht eine ebenso unsterbliche Liebe in einem sterblichen Land.





	Der König meiner Fantasien

Einstmals lebte in einem fernen wundervollen Land ein mächtiger König. Schön war er, ach so schön. Von feurigem, wildem Gemüt und unsterblich – wie ein Phönix. Denn alle fünfhundert Jahre stieg er in einen Vulkan hinab, verbrannte und wurde aus seiner Asche erneut geboren. Und, wenn das Volk denn so entschied, wieder zum König gekrönt. Ein ewiger Kreislauf war es. Immer wenn er erneut geboren war oder sein Tod bevorstand, dann war er stürmisch wie die See und ebenso unberechenbar und gefährlich. Denn dies war stets mit größten Qualen begleitet. Doch er konnte, ob er wollte oder nicht, sich dem nicht entziehen. Es war sein Fluch. Und so lebte er denn in seinem düsteren Palast, einsam und ohne Freunde. Und obwohl es trotz allem genügend Anwärterrinnen für eine Hochzeit gab, so wählte er sich doch nie eine Gemahlin, denn würde er aufrichtig lieben, so würde er diese Liebe bald wieder verlieren. Sein Leben bemaß er anders als die Normalsterblichen und die Zeit war für ihn bei weitem nicht so wichtig wie für die kurzlebigen Menschen.

  Doch eines Tages, als eine Fremde bei ihm vorzusprechen wünsche, änderte sich alles. Er nahm nichts schlimmes an, nur eine weitere Bittstellerin, wie er sie jeden Tag empfing. Doch als sie den Thronsaal betrat, erstarrte er. Das Weib war gekleidet wie eine Vagabundin. Sie trug dunkle, abgewetzte Hosen aus derben Stoff und auch ihr Wams war ebenso beschaffen. An ihrem Gürtel hing ein mächtiges Schwert und seine Besitzerin sah aus, als ob sie damit auch umzugehen wüsste. Ebenso trug sie einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen um die Schulter und in ihrem hochschaftigen Schuhen steckten ebenfalls ein Dolch und ein Messer, womit sie erlegten Tieren die Häute abziehen konnte. Ihre Kleidung war dreckig, so als kämme sie direkt aus der Wildnis, und ihr kurzes ebenholzschwarzes Haar stand ihr wirr vom Kopf ab. Doch auch wenn ihr Äußeres noch so abstoßend war, so waren ihre Augen umso faszinierender und sie schlugen den König sofort in ihren Bann. Dunkel waren sie, fast schwarz, wie tiefe Brunnen, die ihre Geheimnisse verbargen vor allzu neugierigen Beobachtern und der König geriet in Versuchung, in ihnen zu ertrinken.

  „Wer bist du?“, fragte er.

  „Namen sind nur Schall und Rauch“, antwortete die Fremde. „Wir tragen sie wie Kleidung und legend sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheiten ab, wenn sie uns nicht mehr gefallen. So ist auch meiner nicht wichtig.“

  „Was ist deine Berufung?“, wollte der König wissen.

  „Ich jage“, war die Antwort. „Und meine Beute ist Freiwild, Gesetzlose, deren Kopfgeld ich erbeuten will.“

  „Was willst du hier?“, war die nächste Frage.

  Und die Antwort lautete: „Uns beide verbindet mehr, als es bis jetzt den Anschein hat.“

  Da entbrannte heiß des Königs Liebe. Doch sie war ihm fast zu heiß, dass es ihn schon beinahe wehtat, und er sich vor Sehnsucht nach der Fremden verzehrte, und hoch loderten die Flammen seiner Liebe in seinem Herzen. „Sag, was ich tun muss, damit du bei mir bleibst, schöne Fremde!“, rief er das Weib an.

  „Ich werde auf immerdar dein sein“, sagte sie, „wenn du mir dafür gestattest, meinen Geschäften weiter nachzugehen. Dann wird dir meine Liebe für immer gewiss sein.“

  Allzu gerne willigte der König ein und bald schon heirateten sie. Glücklich lebten sie und viele Kinder waren ihnen geschenkt. Vorbei war es da mit den düsteren und einsamen Tagen des Königs und endlich kam er mit sich ins Reine. Sieben Jahre lag herrschte Frieden im Tal des schwarzen Niebens, wo der König regierte. Nirgends war Krieg, geschweige denn noch so kleine Kämpfe mit Waffengewalt, denn den Untertanen ging es gut, alle waren zufrieden und keine Hungersnöte waren zu beklagen.

  Doch dann sollte all das sein Ende finden, als der schreckliche Drachen wie eine Seuche das Land befiel. In tiefster Nacht kam er und brannte alles nieder, was ihm im Wege war, zerstörte die Felder und Wiesen, tötete das Vieh. Vor nichts machte er halt, noch nicht einmal vor den wehrlosen Menschen. Denn dies war seine Rache für den Mord an seinen Ahnen, vor Jahrhunderten begangen. Wie eine Naturkatastrophe er war und Angst und Schecken verbreitete er. Nirgends war man vor ihm sicher und niemandem gelang es, ihn zu töten, nicht einmal den geschicktesten Ritter des Königs. Viele Familien waren zerrissen und manch ein Kind musste nicht erst vom Drachen getötet werden, um einen Weg ins Reich der Toten zu finden. Der König wusste weder ein noch aus, was er tun sollte, um das Untier zu besiegen.

  Da sprach das Weib zu ihm: „Erinnere dich an die Bedingung für meine Liebe. Lass mich gehen und den Unhold töten, dann wird alles wieder gut im Land.“

  „Geh nicht!“, rief der König. „Zu groß ist die Gefahr, dass du stirbst. Ich habe Angst um dich, denn es ist nicht gewiss, ob du versprechen kannst, zu mir zurückzukehren.“

  „Habe keine Angst, mein Lieber. Niemand ist so geschickt mit dem Schwerte wie ich. Doch nun lass mich gehen, oder du hast mich gewiss auf immerdar verloren. Es ist meine Pflicht, krummes wieder grade zu biegen.“ Und ohne ein weitres Wort ging sie von dannen und trat mit Mut unverzagt dem Drachen entgegen.

 Feuer schien hell und Stahl blitze auf, als sie miteinander rangen. Tapfer focht das Weib und rief dem Drachen Schmähungen entgegen, wie er sie noch nie gehört. Doch tiefer als ihre Worte schnitt ihre Klinge, die das Untier schlimm verletzte. Doch noch im Todeskampf loderte ein letztes Mal die unbändige Wut des Drachen auf und er riss das Weib mit sich in die ewige Finsternis.

  Als jedoch den König die Nachricht vom Tode seiner Gemahlin erreichte, da zerbrach sein Herz und er stürzte sich in die Flammen. Doch sosehr er es sich wünschte, folgen konnte er ihr nicht. Und so war sein auf immer fortgehendes Leben von ewigen Herzensqualen begleitet.


End file.
